


How long ?

by freshcreationgarden



Series: Benrook week 2020 [3]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Feels, Illnesses, M/M, Mutation, Omnitrix, Sad, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshcreationgarden/pseuds/freshcreationgarden
Summary: How do you measure a life
Relationships: Rook Blonko & Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson
Series: Benrook week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955224
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Ben 10





	How long ?

**Author's Note:**

> this one was a bit hard to write but a bit therapeutic to myself. Thank you for reading.

“How long?”

“Its not terminal if that’s what you are asking” Ben answered.  
Rook sat at the edge of the bed. By all accounts they should have caught this sooner. After so many battles and injuries yet only now did they notice. 

“The intervals in between actually prevented a lot of damage.”  
Ben informed his partner, explaining the circumstances to his husband as well as himself. “The improvements made on the omnitrix made now don’t have that same effect, but Azmuth wants to make a public statement about it. At least until I tell everyone else.” All sense of humor drained from his voice at that moment. “How will we tell the kids?”

“Just like we always do, we sit everyone down. And we tell them.”

“This isn’t a wedding announcement!” Ben raised his voice but caught himself and gave his husbanx a look of apology. Ben found room with his hairy husband on the mattress.

“It won’t effect me now, later on yes, but azmuth said my new omnitrix would be ok, but he will make a new omnitrix to help stabilized my body. And he finally will put that 3 second lock on for the new omnitrix. So long wrong aliens.” He saw his husband still stare at the ceiling ” I should have told him it hurt at times. The strain I would feel. My grandpa, azmuth, hell even vilgax. Imagine that, even if he took the omnitrix as a child, it would have been his doom. The physical strain would have worn him out.” Rook raised his eyebrows at that.

“I never thought Azmuth would cry. Get angry, start planning, never cry. Said he regretted never taking back the omnitrix, st least to see if it had any affects on the user. Let alone a child. I want to tell them a group at a time. Just close enough so they can comfort themselves but far enough so they don’t fight” Ben continued, just as Rook held his hand.

“I’ll be there every step of the way” Rook used his contractions. Ben once saw that with amusement, bug now not so much.

“Just like I said, if I keep wearing this omnitrix, and the new one should be able go keep me in stable condition for decades to come” Ben said with a small smile. “But when it comes, it will be hard.”

Rook could not stand the thought. The omnitrix had corrupted Ben’s body. The fact he was using it so frequently, and under so much stress on his body. Constantly and roughly morphing. Soon his body will wear even further. Soon he will have to rely on the omnitrix to maintain his body. The prototype will soon show how its taken its toll on Ben’s body. Rook pulled his lover in close. Ben hugged him back.

“Its all going to be ok.”

“I know it will, but will you be ok.”

“As long as you are here.”

“Your hero?”

“My hero”

They held each other. Cried, laughed and finally drifted off into slumber to rest up for the rough days ahead, the ones they will face together, just as they have done before.


End file.
